


The Practice Session

by sinkhole



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkhole/pseuds/sinkhole
Summary: Alucard is distressed to find he must apologize to Trevor Belmont. Twice.





	The Practice Session

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a PWP. Sypha, you are awesome and have the coolest finishing moves in combat, but you have to sit this one out.

It was quiet except for the hum of the electric lights and the sound of his own breathing. Alucard was leaning back against a stone pillar taking a break when he heard the metal door down the hall clang open. Frowning, he picked up his jacket and motioned for his sword which rose from the floor quietly. He was in no mood to see or speak with his “guests” today and had thrown himself into training in the room for that purpose below the castle. 

Sypha and Trevor had returned a week prior and didn’t appear to be in any hurry to leave. She had said they’d come back to check on him and make sure he was doing well. He had told Alucard that he looked like shit but that he didn’t care. Alucard had been escaping their company to avoid probing questions from Sypha and just to avoid Trevor entirely and now he was about to be joined by one or both of them and he really, really wasn’t in the mood. Trailed by his sword, Alucard quietly stepped into the perimeter of shadows towards the back of the room and moved behind a pillar. For better or worse, he decided to just wait it out.

Unsurprisingly it was Trevor Belmont who entered. He walked in with what could be called a swagger and Alucard was annoyed by it. Trevor irritated him most of the time, especially with the way he was always running his mouth and trying to get a rise out of him. It bothered him that Trevor succeeded at getting under his skin so much although he’d never let it show.

Alucard watched as Trevor walked to the center of the room and uncoiled the whip he’d had holstered on his hip, letting the end drop to the floor. He then hung his head and stood perfectly still for a long moment – long enough for Alucard to wonder if something was wrong. But then Trevor started to move. He raised his arm and the whip came to life. It snaked through the air, coiling and uncoiling before it snapped at a pillar that Trevor seemed to be aiming for. He then called it back by flicking his wrist and smoothly wheeling around, sending the whip hurtling in the opposite direction at a straw bale, a good portion of which exploded with loose straw on contact. He raised his arm high, bringing the whip back in undulating waves and spinning around and lunging, sliced the air with it, whip whistling in a new direction, wrapping around a pillar before uncoiling to return. Alucard watched as Trevor moved around the room in a controlled and fluid manner handling a weapon which looked alive and wild in his hands, yet did his bidding. It was a dance and seemed a ritual and Alucard was mesmerized. He had of course seen Trevor fight before, how could he ever forget the day they met, but he was always occupied with combat as well so this was a new perspective. He knew Trevor was an excellent fighter but any admiration there had always been tempered by his seemingly haphazard style, given to brawling and always pretending he didn’t give two shits about anything. This was also annoying. Alucard had never met anyone who worked so hard at giving off an air of indifference or apathy, when in fact it wasn’t true much of the time.

After doing a few rounds of the room, Trevor stopped to take his shirt off, having worked up a sweat. Alucard started to feel uncomfortable about watching but there was nothing he could do now that wouldn’t be very embarrassing. He considered retreating further into the shadows and sitting down to bide his time with Trevor out of his sight but for the moment, he was rooted to the spot behind the pillar, eyes fixed on Trevor Belmont. The man was in excellent physical condition which was a fucking miracle given the hard living and alcohol that had been his lifestyle until recently. He was broad shouldered and muscular, his forearms veiny with strain from exercise. His abdomen was well defined, he had a trim waist and his lower abdominals formed a deep V shape which sunk out of sight below the waistline of his pants. He carried many scars on his upper body, the price of being a hunter Alucard supposed. He longed to have a closer look, out of curiosity of course given that his own skin was flawless no matter what he did, except for the long scar his father had given him. He watched, transfixed, as Trevor continued to negotiate the space around him, moving through it deliberately, powerfully, lunging, spinning, looping the whip around his body, expertly releasing it and hitting all his marks. He then pulled a dagger out of his boot and launched it into the depths of the room followed by another and another, all while the whip danced around him. One of the daggers sailed past Alucard’s pillar into a bale of straw behind him and Alucard’s eyes went wide as he watched Trevor stop his practice and walk over to retrieve it. He was discovered. 

Trevor started at seeing Alucard and then glared. 

‘Bloody hell! Were you spying on me?’

‘Not intentionally. I was here when you came and I didn’t want to talk to anyone,’ he replied, mortified.

‘You could have just said come back later. That’s only three words, asshole.’ Trevor’s tone flattened. ‘So, you’ve been here the whole time, watching. ‘

Alucard was terribly embarrassed and felt some uncomfortable heat blooming on his face. ‘It was a poor decision made worse I know. I’m truly sorry.’ 

Trevor scowled at Alucard for a moment longer and then turned away to walk back into the room. ‘Make yourself useful then vampire - let’s fight. I really want to stab you right now.’

Minutes later they were re-enacting their first meeting, Trevor lashing at Alucard with the whip, Alucard dodging and parrying with his sword, on the ground and in the air. They circled each other and kept up a rhythm, this being practice after all. Until it wasn’t.

‘This is boring,’ said Trevor, sounding bored. 

‘You want to take it up a level?’

‘Nah, just give me everything you’ve got. I’ve never lost a fight. Not going to now either.’

Alucard wasn’t going to rise to Trevor’s baiting but fuck was it hard not to. 

‘You’re outmatched Belmont. You know I’m stronger and faster than you.’

‘Maybe, but I have skills you don’t,’ and with that, Trevor launched a fresh and intense attack. Lunging and feinting he managed to land a hard-cracking blow to Alucard’s shoulder that sent him to the wall and left a nasty cut. Alucard regrouped and came at him with inhuman speed, hard eyed and angry. Sword out, he blocked every attempt Trevor threw his way. The closer he got the less power Trevor would have, his whip working best at a distance. Trevor backed up accordingly however, and avoided getting hemmed in by objects in the room. While keeping Alucard’s sword busy with the end of the whip, Trevor grabbed at the whip’s mid section and fired the handle end to wrap around Alucard’s ankles and, with a good yank, knocked him over. Trevor was on him in a second, bent over Alucard and pulling his head back by the hair in a reversal of their first meeting.

He leaned in very close. ‘I win.’

‘We’re not done,’ Alucard laughed and using his strength, flipped Trevor over, pinning him down with the full weight of his body, arms braced to either side of Trevor’s arms, keeping them locked in place. Trevor struggled to free himself at first but it was a futile effort against Alucard’s vice grip. 

Alucard leaned in very close. ‘You lose.’

‘Because you’re a fucking, cheating bastard,’ Trevor spat. ‘l had you down first.’

‘Hmm, I don’t really think life works like that,’ drawled Alucard. ‘Do you submit, Trevor Belmont?’

Trevor started to struggle again so Alucard tightened his hold giving him no inch. And… was surprised that he could feel Trevor becoming aroused underneath him. There was no question that there was an increasingly hard dick pressing against his stomach. 

Trevor grew very angry and flushed. ‘Get the fuck off me.’

‘Are you ashamed?' Alucard asked with no malice. He might have been surprised by Trevor’s reaction but not his own, not if he was honest with himself, and so he moved his body up a bit so Trevor could feel his answering hardness. ‘We are the same.’

Trevor however looked increasingly apoplectic. ‘Get off me now Alucard,’ he bit out furiously through clenched teeth.

Alucard knew he’d be crossing a line if this went on any longer. He’d probably already crossed it. He was off Trevor and upright in a flash. ‘My apologies. Again.’

He quickly walked to the back of the room to retrieve his jacket, intent on getting out of there. Alucard was reeling from the humiliation of making a poor decision, being terribly embarrassed and having to apologize twice in a short span of time. He just didn’t spend enough time around people to be more casual about that sort of thing. Picking up his jacket he turned back to find Trevor was where he’d left him but was now standing, glowering, hands clenched into fists at his sides, chest heaving with angry breaths.

Alucard stopped, unsure what the best course of action was.

They stared at each other.

‘Are you going to finish what you started?’ Trevor spat. ‘Or are you a coward?’

Alucard mentally threw up his hands. ‘You’re a very confusing person Trevor Belmont,’ Alucard replied, vexed.

‘That’s part of my charm.’

Dropping his voice Alucard said, ‘I am not a coward.’

‘Yeah? Prove it.’

Alucard regarded Trevor. The man was a challenge. Defiant to his core, difficult but…interesting. Brave and although he’d never admit to it, principled when one looked at what he did and not what he said. Also attractive. The intensity of the challenging stare Trevor leveled at him combined with those piercing blue eyes and the thought of Trevor beneath him again, did him in. 

Alucard stalked across the room and grabbed at the back of Trevor’s neck and his lower back to pull him close and kiss him HARD. It happened so quickly that Trevor seemed surprised to find himself bent backwards, his mouth being forced open by Alucard’s searching tongue, but within moments he was giving back as good as he got. It was a punishing, ferocious kiss, each of them grabbing at what they could. It was always going to be a competition. Trevor’s hands were in Alucard’s hair, clasping his head, pushing himself into Alucard’s mouth, dueling with his tongue. Alucard tasted blood, Trevor having nicked his tongue on his fangs. It was heady, delicious and drove him wild. He groaned into Trevor’s mouth, clasping his ass and pulling him in until he could feel Trevor’s hard cock against his own through their clothing.

‘You’d better not bite me, vampire,’ Trevor warned.

‘Isn’t it a little late to be making rules?’ Alucard replied smoothly but seeing Trevor’s eyes widen, growled, ‘I am not an animal.’

He hooked a leg around Trevor’s calves, pushed and toppled him but grabbed his arm to keep Trevor from hitting the ground too hard. Once again, Alucard had Trevor on his back, covered and pinned by the weight of his own body. Whatever Trevor was going to say was silenced by another fierce kiss, deeper than before. He moved forward until he felt Trevor’s erection against his own and then snapped his pelvis, rutting ruthlessly, digging his fingers into Trevor’s bare shoulders so hard it was going to leave marks. Raising his head, Alucard observed Trevor from within his hanging curtain of loose hair, jolting against the floor with every thrust, grimacing and tossing his head.

‘Am I hurting you?’

‘I like it. Don’t stop,’ Trevor replied, his voice hoarse. 

Trevor wrapped his arms around Alucard’s neck trying to bring his mouth back down and Alucard complied readily. Alucard then felt Trevor’s hand sliding between them and grasping his length through his pants, cupping his balls, stroking him. It was too much. Alucard groaned into Trevor’s mouth. ‘I want to be inside you so badly.’

Trevor arched his back, crying out involuntarily, bucking his hips to get closer. Alucard, watching Trevor again, was enthralled. Long dark lashes, furrowed brows, primal pain and pleasure, slick, sweat soaked skin, that scar from eyebrow to cheek, the scent of lust and then those blue eyes opened and lanced through him.

Trevor’s voice, husky with desire, told him to undo his pants as he pushed his own down past his hips, shoving the fabric and leather out of the way so bellies and pricks lay skin to skin. Alucard’s own body temperature ran a little cool but he felt Trevor burning like he was on fire. The sensation when their cocks touched was like an electric jolt from the tips of his fingers to the root of his prick. It was almost enough to send him over the edge. He simultaneously felt flooded by possessive need and a hunger that couldn’t be sated and briefly wondered if he could handle this.

Trevor’s hand insistently nudging at the space between their hips brought him back to the present, senses returning fierce and sharp. Alucard raised himself up a little on his forearms and Trevor took both their leaking, swollen cocks in his hands and pressing them together, stroked as Alucard thrust. He became lost in the sensation again - Alucard was mindless now as primal coding took over and directed his body, his head filled with roaring fire while white light pressed behind his eyes.

‘Trevor,’ he gasped with urgency.

Trevor threw his head back and came with a shout and Alucard let himself go with a rush of exhaled air, both of their cocks pulsing gouts of viscous white liquid which pooled and combined to cover Trevor’s stomach.

When it was over, they regarded each other with a little astonishment.

‘I can’t believe the two of us just did that,’ Alucard said quietly.

‘Regrets already?’

‘None.’ Bracing himself on one forearm Alucard used the other to cradle Trevor’s head and gave him a deep and gentle kiss, feeling Trevor’s hands come to rest on the back of his head, holding him in place. Trevor's lips, colored by friction, were so soft and he hadn't noticed until now. ‘You?’ he asked in return after a while.

‘Just worried I might get my testicles hexed off. You too.’

‘Hmm, there is that.’ Standing, Alucard helped to pull Trevor up. He grabbed his jacket and pulled out a white handkerchief but it was comically small for the task.

‘I’ll just use this.’ Trevor reached for the shirt he’d cast off earlier and wiped at his stomach. ‘Christ, there’s so much.’

They sniggered.

‘Sypha had said I should work out my relationship with you and I had assumed she was calling me out as usual but now… I’m not so sure. Anyway, mission accomplished,’ he leered at Alucard. Balling up his shirt, Trevor continued to dab at the mess drying on his stomach. ‘She’s told me some things about how Speakers live. It shouldn’t be surprising - they’re a bunch of nomadic sorcerers living in close quarters not bound by any code of behavior dictated by the church. It’s a fucking free for all. Probably.’

Alucard raised his brows. 

Pants back up, sword, knives and whip gathered up, looking not too disheveled if excusing that Trevor was half naked and carrying a balled-up shirt full of cum, they made their way out into the hall.

‘Just so we’re clear,’ Trevor said, ‘I still win. My dick is bigger.’

Alucard’s surprised laugh rang out in the hallway. ‘You’re delusional Belmont.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts and critique welcome.


End file.
